Tentación
by althergebracht
Summary: Era toda una tentación a los dedos de cualquiera.


_Hola! Nya! Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en mi fic "Corazón" QwQ me animaron a escribir más.. ademas que Rin y Yukio acosan mi mente demasiado xD_

_Escribí esto en clase de "Comunicación persuasiva" xD_

Advertencia: Amor de hermanos (?) y LOL (?)

**"Ao no Exorcist es propiedad de Kazue Kato"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tentación<strong>: s. f. Impulso o estimulo espontaneo que nos empuja a hacer algo, especialmente una cosa mala o que no es conveniente._

Con un movimiento casi hipnótico, tentador y de lo más curioso...

Sus ojos verdes estaban atrapados por esa zona tan peculiar...

Él... él tan sólo quería...

Un momento... ¿Es correcto?... bueno... es que... no... seguro que Rin no se enojara...

—¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso!— Rin se apartó de su hermano a una velocidad sobrehumana, el sentimiento de vergüenza fue tan grande que sus mejillas se tiñeron del más vivo de los rojos y su ceño se frunció con una molestia muy evidente.

Sus ojos azules bien abiertos destellando furia -según él, mas que justificada- no daban crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Estamos hablando de Yukio ¡El "_cuatro ojos_" de su hermanito! ¡El "_niño bueno_"!

—Es tu culpa— se excusó el menor acomodándose sus gafas de manera que estas disimularan su propio sonrojo —tu...— no estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir — es por estar así— finalizó apartando la mirada a un lado de la habitación que compartían, chocando su vista con la de Kuro que se encontraba sentado en la cama "contemplando el espectáculo".

"_Que divertido es esto_" se decía el demoníaco minino moviendo sus colas atento a lo que pasaba.

¡Alto! Un momento... ¿Estar así? ¿Como que "_Estar así_"?

¡También era **su** cuarto y podía estar como **él** quisiera! Y si "_así_" se sentía mas _"libre"_ pues mejor... ¿O no?.

Rin sólo se indignó aun más... ¿Que significaba esto? … ¡Oh! Ni siquiera quería imaginarlo... ¿Acaso a su gemelo no le bastaba ser el representante estudiantil, el profesor, el carcelero y su guardián?

¿Ahora también se creía el "_señor de la casa_"?

¡Que Rin era el mayor! **¡El mayor!** ¡Rayos!

Se supone que es **él** el que "_manda_".

Bien... no es así por más _"mayor_" que sea, pero no por eso dejará que Yukio le haga_ "algo como eso otra vez"._

—¡Si quieres hacerme algo así de nuevo, pídelo en lugar de andar metiéndome mano sin permiso!— reclamó el mayor _"por naturaleza"_ de los Okumura... aunque aquella forma de reclamar resultaba de lo mas ambigua... si.. demasiado ambigua, pero el asunto no apuntaba por ahí.

Espera... _¿"Meter mano"?_... ¡¿Que clase de vocabulario es ese!

Ahora el indignado era Yukio... ¡Oh Dios ten piedad de Okumura Rin por lo menos una vez en su vida!.

—Hermano...— dijó el mayor _"por derecho_" de los Okumura con un tono de voz tan serio que ocasionó que los cabellos en la nuca de Rin se erizaran.

—¿Qu-qu-e?— balbuceó el de ojos azules dándole la espalda al menor tratando de aparentar ser fuerte, aunque la voz gélida y ese brillo peligroso y perturbador en las gafas de Yukio no daban ni un mínimo deje de confianza.

No es que Rin tuviera miedo... ¡Claro que no!...

Yukio dio un paso largo sin aviso tomando al mayor con la guardia baja, estiró el brazo y sin el mas mínimo deje de compasión, atrapó la cola de Rin con fuerza —Tenme más respeto— le exigió mientras estiraba y apretaba la cola **otra vez.**

Y esta vez dolió, la primera se había sentido _"bastante raro"_ pero esta vez dolió y mucho.

—¡Suelta mi cola!— se quejó muy sonrojado dando un puchero infantil —¡Que me sueltes Yukio!— dijó mientras estiraba de su propia cola infringiéndose más dolor de forma involuntaria.

Es que el sólo quería tocarla... y bueno, que Rin esté por el cuarto con la cola _"tan expuesta_" moviendola de un lado a otro... bueno... ¿Quien podría culparlo?

**Era toda una tentación a los dedos de cualquiera.**

Owari

* * *

><p><em>weee.. y ahora lo publico en clase de Diseño Gráfico IV xD<em>

_gracias por leer XD_

**"Por cada review que dejas, tú también podrás tocar la cola de Rin... si.. yo sé que quieres tocarla BD"**


End file.
